Your Kiss is a Lie
by animeprincess32
Summary: Sakuno Ryuzaki has fallen asleep in the library only to be awoken by a kiss! Could she find out who it was? Was it Fuji Shuusuke, Tezuka Kunimitsu or Ryoma Echizen? Would she fall in love before finding out who it was?
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis nor the characters, nor the manga/plotline I took this idea from {Wish I did though D: ! } **

**Warning: Nothing really, ok if any of the characters are acting ooc,that's the warning! **

**Note: Everything in italics is what Sakuno is thinking~ **

* * *

Prince of Tennis

Shuusuke Fuji x Sakuno Ryuzaki

Your Kiss is a Lie

I'll never forget that kiss that you first gave me, full of sweetness and gentleness…those lips that held me captive, who was it that had set up this sweet trap that I have fallen deeply into…?

Sakuno Ryuzaki was in the library once again struggling to reach for a book about two shelves above her. She came in every single day in order to read those mystery novels that she loved so much, the library was a peaceful sanctuary for her and best of all, she could finish reading her books faster than being in classroom where Tomoka, Satoshi, Kachiro and Katsuo normally were. They talked non-stop, either about tennis or Ryoma and all Sakuno wanted was silence so she can read. She sighed as she continued reaching for the book until someone took it and tapped it lightly on her head.

"Sakuno-chan? Another mystery book?" Fuji asked smiling over to the young girl.

"Yes senpai so can I please have it?"

Fuji smirked and lifted the girl's chin so his eyes met with hers

"Then meow for me Sakuno-chan" He said before chuckling and moving over to an available table, he sat down and watched as Sakuno was frozen to her spot, her face a dark red. Teasing her was so much fun, seeing all her reactions just made Fuji want to tease her further. The reason why he always visited the Seishun Academy's library after tennis practice was to see Sakuno, he had fallen for her so much that all he wanted was to stay by her side but recently, he realized that Sakuno seemed to grow fond of Ryoma, the tennis prodigy, however, that never stopped his relationship with his cute, little kohai. He placed the novel on the table and stood up, today, he visited before practice since he saw Sakuno struggling upon grabbing a book from the shelf. Fuji planned to enter the library once again right after the practice that Tezuka had prepared that day, hopefully, it wouldn't be so strenuous. Sakuno snapped out of her trance and saw Fuji leave

"Fuji-senpai, you're leaving already?" She asked a bit disappointed.

"Yes but I'll be back soon Sakuno-chan, look forward to that" He replied smiling over at her direction before leaving the room.

The young female picked up the book that Fuji placed on one of the tables, she went to sit down on one of the chairs leaned against the library's walls, she began reading her novel and before she knew it, her eyes started to slowly close _I shouldn't fall asleep yet…need to finish reading…_ That was what was on her mind as she fell into her slumber. Then she felt a soft sensation, something…no…someone's lips were pressed against hers in a gentle kiss, then a soft lick on her upper lip. After that, the feeling left…it went far away…Sakuno opened her eyes, her face flushed as she brought her hands over her lips _Who was it that kissed me? Who?_ Her mind was racing, she immediately stood up from the chair and walked towards the nearest bookcase, there she bumped into someone.

"You should always watch where you're going" Tezuka said, his eyes were blank, his expression stoic as ever as he watched the Seigaku's tennis coach's granddaughter. Sakuno bowed in apology but all she thought about was the kiss _Could it be Tezuka-senpai?_ She thought, her face still red.

"Hey Ryuzaki, you forgot your notebook in class and that annoying girl told me to give it to you" Ryoma said handing it over to the girl. Sakuno thanked Ryoma and wondered if it was him

and then Fuji Shuusuke came

"What is with all this noise?" He asked glancing over the red-faced girl, a slight smirk plastered on his face "You all realize this is a library" Sakuno was seriously confused, she wanted to find out who kissed her, it had to be among the three that was surrounding the girl: Tezuka, Ryoma or Fuji? _Just who was it that kissed me?_ She thought, she glanced at all three males before turning around and left the library to two confused males and one who was amused with this turnout.

She kept walking quickly, her mind working fast, who kissed her and why? She stopped and her knees buckled making her fall the floor. She replayed the event back in her mind _I can still feel it, the kiss…it was sweet…sweet like sugar _That type of kiss, the blush deepened as she remembered how that person's lips felt so soft, she even wanted it to last a little longer…just who was it?

"Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked, the girl turned around and was face to face with her senpai "You're making a face like you're in love, did something happen?"

"L-Love?" She asked, why would it be called love? It was just a kiss, something unexpected and she didn't know who it was, how can that be love? "I-It's nothing like that Fuji-senpai"

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her small waist, she was pulled close to her senpai

"When you make a cute face like that, someone might just go and attack you" He said picking up one of her long, brown, braided tails, his hand playing with her hair.

"F-Fuji-senpai?" She asked shocked that out of all the senpais, he would be the one holding her like this. Then a thought ran through her head _Could it be Fuji-senpai who kissed me? What should I do if it was him?_

"I'll protect you so you won't be attacked from anyone other than me" He said still hugging the young girl, she smelled like chocolate, a fragrance that was sweet and innocent just like Sakuno. She looked up and she saw him smile which made the dark red come back to her cheeks _Maybe…that wouldn't be so bad..._

Footsteps were being heard through the hallways, the sound of a group of giggling girl were walking their way, she felt Fuji's grip on her tightened a bit.

"Eh? Fuji-senpai? What are doing?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh, just playing around with one of my favourite kohais"

"Can we play too?" The girls asked.

"Maybe next time" He answered while he was still holding Sakuno close, once the girls disappeared, she pushed herself off of Fuji.

"N-No, I'm not in love, not in love one bit!" She exclaimed walking away from her senpai, why did her chest hurt? Why did it start to pain her when Fuji-senpai was talking to those other girls? _Why am I acting like this? Just why...?_

* * *

**End of Chapter 1~! ^^ Please read and review, everyone should know who kissed Sakuno,right? It's kind of obvious from the pairing XD Also there'll be an appearance by Tezuka next chapter~ XD I really want to know your thoughts on this story so please review! ^^**

**ღ animeprincess32 ღ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor the character or the manga Boku Wa Kiss De Uso Wo Tsuku {Wish I did . !}**

**Warning: Characters that are acting ooc . Especially Tezuka XD**

**Notes: Italics are Sakuno's thoughts!**

**Also thank you for those who are reviewing my story so far! ^^ I would like to thank Someone With a Name for being the first one to review! ^^**

* * *

Prince of Tennis

Shuusuke Fuji x Sakuno Ryuzaki

Your Kiss is a Lie

Looking up at the sign that labeled the room Library, Sakuno Ryuzaki clutched onto the book that she had borrowed yesterday. When she went home yesterday, she couldn't concentrate properly on the words neatly typed out on the current mystery novel she was reading. Her mind was blank, she didn't understand what she was reading, and all that was processed in her head were words…just plain words, no meaning. All she thought about that night was the event that took place between Fuji and herself, the embrace they shared and what he had said about protecting her, who would attack her? She blinked a few times, she looked at the door in front of her _I wonder if Fuji-senpai is here today?_ Today there was no tennis practice because of the heavy rainfall that began just as the bell rang for the end of school. She bit her lower lip as she opened the door to the library, instead of Fuji-senpai, Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of Seigaku's Tennis team was standing there picking up a book from the library monitor's desk. He turned to look over at the young, petite girl.

"Ryuzaki-san" He greeted Sakuno, he held respect for the girl because she was the tennis team's coach's granddaughter after all. If it wasn't Fuji who kissed her, Tezuka was a candidate since he was the first one that she had bumped into right after that sugary kiss. It was a possibility but Sakuno doubted it since she hardly ever talked to him, she would speak with him a few times when her grandmother was around but she never interacted with the stoic captain much.

"H-Hello Tezuka-senpai" She responded entering the room closing the door quietly behind her, she then walked passed him so she would get to her favourite seat but his hand immediately reached for her wrist pulling her back a little. Sakuno turned around facing him, a light pink had crept its way up her cheeks, she was confused and her senpai looking straight at her didn't help at all.

"I kissed you" He said breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two.

Sakuno's eyes widened upon hearing the news _T-Tezuka-senpai was the one?_ She thought, her mind was racing, that gentle kiss had belonged to Seigaku's tennis captain?

"While you were asleep" He continued speaking "If the clue you're looking for…is a kiss, then see for yourself" Tezuka leaned in, his hazel eyes staring into her dark chocolate ones, his aim was for her lips.

"W-Wait…senpai!" She said moving back but she found herself trapped between Tezuka and the table behind her.

"Kaichou, hands off of Sakuno-chan, she belongs to me" Fuji said walking towards the two. Tezuka backed away from the young female, turning to face Fuji, his face still expressionless not caring for what Fuji had to say.

"T-That was my first kiss senpai!" She exclaimed her blush deepened looking from the captain to the vice-captain _My first kiss…being taken like that so easily..._

"I'm kidding Ryuzaki-san" Tezuka said, however his voice was still serious, it made her believe that he did kiss her "It wasn't me, I just happened to see right when 'he' had kissed you' His hand rested on the doorframe, he turned his head slightly, his eyes watching the young girl then to Fuji. The captain then left the room, walking down the hallway in a slow manner. Without thinking, Sakuno ran out the library and watched Tezuka's figure walking away.

"Who was it?" She asked, her voice filling the empty hallway.

He stopped and turned around to look at the desperate girl who wanted to fine out badly who kissed her.

"I don't want to tell you, it's not like I can't tell you, it's just…that I don't want to tell you" That was his response before he disappeared down the corridor.

Sakuno watched her senpai's retreating silhouette until he was completely turned around, she was utterly confused _It wasn't him...so why did senpai lie about it?_

"Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked.

She turned to face her other senpai, the one who was standing there the whole time, the one who labeled Sakuno his.

"Are you borrowing another book today?"

With that question being asked, they both entered the library once again, Sakuno sat at her regular table and Fuji sat opposite from her, she pulled out the mystery novel she was reading the previous day while Fuji sat there watching her.

"Hey Fuji-senpai? Why do you come and visit the library every single day after tennis practice?" She asked quite curious as to what his answer might be.

"Why? Because you come in everyday" He replied simply, he lightly tapped his pen on the table "Sakuno-chan, do you remember when you first spoke to me?"

"Was it the day before yesterday?"

"No wrong" He said poking her forehead with his pen, he got up and tapped her head with mystery novel book that she hadn't picked up "You forgot?" Was the last thing he said before leaving the library. Sakuno held onto the book above her head as she watched her senpai walk away _What did I forget? I'm pretty sure the first time I spoke to him was the day before yesterday….senpai made no sense at all, who should I ask? Where should I look…to find the answer…?_

* * *

**End of Chapter 2~! ^^ I hope you all enjoyed it, I think this is shorter than the first chapter by a few words but oh well XD So what your thoughts on this one? Too much ooc from Tezuka? XD Tell me, so please review! ^^**

**~* animeprincess32 *~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor the characters or the manga I took this idea from Boku Wa Kiss De Uso Wo Tsuku {I really wish I did! D: }**

**Warning: I'm sorry for the ooc for all the characters! Maybe there is some repetition in it so sorry! .**

**Notes: Italics are Sakuno's thoughts, Bold Italics is the flashback!**

**Thank you for everyone who is reviewing! I really appreaciate it! ^^**

* * *

Prince of Tennis

Shuusuke Fuji x Sakuno Ryuzaki

Your Kiss is a Lie

Today, instead of heading to the library after class, Sakuno was heading to the tennis grounds together with Tomoka since she was asked by her grandmother, Sumire Ryuzaki, coach to the Seigaku's tennis team. Just when Sakuno and her best friend stood beside Coach Ryuzaki, she asked her granddaughter a favor.

"Sakuno-chan? After tennis practice, would you please help Ryoma pack up the equipment?" She asked smiling over to the young girl. Tomoka was busy cheering on the tennis prodigy not even concentrating on what the woman had to say. Sakuno looked from her grandmother to Ryoma, then to Tezuka and her eyes landed on Fuji, everyone in Seigaku's team were preoccupied in doing laps around the tennis court upon Coach Ryuzaki's instructions. The young female nodded her head giving her grandmother a smile, Sakuno cheered a little for the team as they started to play tennis in pairs. Watching the team play tennis made Sakuno forget about her whole dilemma with the kiss as well as the three males who might be suspects to the crime being at hand.

Tennis practice was over, it was about five in the afternoon and everyone were leaving to go change while Sakuno and Ryoma were left alone to pack away all the tennis rackets, balls and everything used. It was silent between the two as they lifted a box filled with rackets, heading to the equipment shed.

"R-Ryoma-kun? It wasn't you right?" She asked breaking the awkward silence. Ryoma kept silent and once they finally placed the box on the shelf, his cat-like eyes gazed over at the girl who had a blush painted on her cheeks, and it was rather cute _I thought asking Ryoma-kun would be the easiest since he is my classmate…but it's kind of difficult…_ A smirk found its way to the prodigy's face.

"What if it was Ryuzaki-san?" He asked moving slowly towards her, he picked up one of her braided pony-tails and raised it to his lips, kissing it lightly "What would you do?" He let go and walked out, before leaving he turned around "Mada mada dane" He smiled over to the girl and then left. Another blush found its way up her cheeks as she watched Ryoma _'If he was, he easily would have hidden it, just like Tezuka-senpai…as well as Fuji-senpai, what am I supposed to do now?'_ Sakuno left the shed locking it up securely, she made a mental note to give her grandmother the key when she goes home. She went back into the school building heading to her classroom in order to get her schoolbag as well as the books she would need for homework. She stopped as a group of girls were standing by the doorway, the girls glared at Sakuno.

"Do you have a minute, Sakuno-chan?" A girl with long, black hair asked, she was beautiful, tall and graceful, actually the few girls who made up the group had those similar traits. Before she knew it, she was backed into one of the bathroom stalls, she was shoved roughly in and she heard a click! This particular stall had no lock, instead the lock was outside, and that's why it was not to be used. Apparently, one of the girls had the key to it and now Sakuno was locked inside.

"H-Hey..!" Sakuno managed to yell out a little.

"Don't you dare think for a second that you're better than us just because you're close with the Seigaku's team! Especially towards Tezuka-senpai and Fuji-senpai! You bitch!"

"And you're the one who's close to Ryoma-kun too!"

"You better stay away from them, you little slut!"

Sakuno leaned against the stall's door, her arms folded around her, she slide down the door and brought her knees up to her chin. She listened to the girls shout out crude things to her, she felt the tears threatening to fall from her chocolate-colored eyes. She bit her lower lip trying hard to suppress the small crying noises, the girls left after a while of their ranting towards the fragile girl. She wiped a few tears away using the back of her hand, nothing like this had happened to her, it was true that she was close to Seigaku's tennis team but she was never bullied this badly before. She sighed getting used to this situation, she glanced over at her silver wristwatch, her eyes watching the minutes tick by, it was six o' clock and she knew that no one would be in school at this hour. Maybe a few janitors? She stood up and leaned against the stall door once again thinking about what the girls had told her.

"How can be better than them…? I don't get this at all…" She said quietly to herself, she felt in her pocket and pulled out a bar of chocolate, she sighed in relief as she bit into the sugary sweet _Thank goodness Tomoka-chan gave me this, I'm really hungry right now _She thought as she continued nibbling on the chocolate _Eating will make me feel better…_ She felt tears again around the rim of her eyes _I won't cry…not in a place like this _She closed her eyes silently hoping someone would find her soon.

"Sakuno-chan, stand back and cover your ears ok?"

Sakuno did as she was told and took a few steps back, it wasn't much since the stall was small but she was a good distance from the door. She placed her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. Within in moments, the door was knocked down and she opened her eyes hearing the door being kicked down, she opened her eyes and saw Fuji. He leaned on the frame and was relieved.

"Thank goodness, I found you Sakuno-chan" He said smiling.

"Fuji-senpai" The girl said, her tears disappeared at that moment "How did you know?"

He pointed to his temple

"I think I have a Sakuno-chan trouble detector, don't you think?" He asked chuckling slightly before turning around "Your bag is in the classroom still, right?"

Sakuno continued to gaze as she watched his back walking, it felt familiar watching his back, he turned around

"Come on"

_I know that voice and that back_ She thought, it was during the entrance ceremony when Sakuno had first entered into the school.

**_The ceremony was a test that students need to take in order to pass for Seishun Academy, she was so lost that she nearly walked around the whole school, every single hallway looked the same that she didn't know where she was. She was lost and she was worried, where was the classroom that the test was to be held in?_**

**_"Where is the classroom? W-What do I do?" She asked looking from left to right._**

**_"It's this way" Fuji said gesturing her to follow him, he turned around and headed left to the classroom._**

**_"Come on" He said glancing back at her smiling, reassuring her that it was fine to follow. They walked in silence until he spoke again_**  
**_"Sure is a nice day isn't it?" He asked striking up a conversation. Sakuno kept her eyes on the floor, she couldn't raise her head being nervous and embarrassed, she would keep her deep brown eyes on his back as they walked down the hallway._**

**_"Y-Yes it is" She answered._**

**_After another long while of silence, Fuji stopped in front of the classroom_**

**_"It's right here" He said opening the door for the young girl. She nodded smiling thanking him for his help_**

**_"I'm looking forward to you coming to our school" He said before walking down the corridor waving his hand. Sakuno smiled _**_I'll definitely do my best _**S_h__e thought entering the class, because of the male, she was calm and was able to fully concentrate on the exam._**

Sakuno blinked twice and realized that Fuji made it half-way down the hall already, she followed quickly catching up to him, she stopped and looked at him, her face flushed

"Fuji-senpai, thank you…for today and for during the entrance test" She said, Fuji stopped walking and turned around facing the petite girl, he smiled warmly happy that she had remembered.

"Sure, you're welcome" He answered, he tilted his head still watching Sakuno "I'm really glad that you remembered me"

_How come every time that I'm comforted by him, I feel like just running into his arms and cry?_ She watched him, tears again in her eyes.

"Sakuno-chan" He said before he gently reached for her hand that held the chocolate in her hand still, he brought it to his lips and took a bite, she felt her fingers touch his lip lightly before she pulled back her hand. Her face was strawberry red, it burned _My fingers on his lips, even though I wasn't the one eating the chocolate…it felt sweet _She felt a sensation on her fingertips as she felt his warm, soft lips. Fuji leaned in close, his face right in front of hers, a smirk plastered on his face

"It's delicious" He said licking his lips.

_I can't believe this…how could I possibly forget someone like this? My fingertips are burning, my sense of taste has gone crazy, his eyes, his voice, his lips, I will…never ever forget them_

* * *

**End of Chapter 3~! ^^ Hope you all enjoyed it, I know for sure this is the longest chapter yet XD Alright so please review! Tell me your thoughts about this chapter! If you like it, if you don't you know just review and tell me! XD It's not like I'm going to bite you or something unless...you're chocolate or something sweet o.o Anyways I'll see what I can do about Chapter 4, I'm kind of caught up in some schoolwork and stuff . I'll try to get it up though XD**

**~* animeprincess32 *~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor the characters or the manga I took this from! {I really really wish I did D:}**

**Warning: Maybe a little ooc from Ryoma, sorry for that .**

**Notes: Italics - Sakuno's thoughts , Bold Italics - a note for Sakuno.**

**I would really like to thank every single person who has been reading my story so far as well as taking their time to write a review, I really appreciate it! ^^**

**

* * *

**

Prince of Tennis

Shuusuke Fuji x Sakuno Ryuzaki

Your Love is a Lie

A few days had passed after the incident that happened to Sakuno. She was still a bit jumpy and maybe paranoid since she was very careful and made sure she stayed in groups either with the Seigaku Team or with Tomoka and the trio. Her life was more or less back on track with schoolwork and tennis practice with the girls' team. However, that all came crashing down once more as she headed to the front of the school where the lockers for their school shoes were placed neatly. Once she opened her locker, a note was placed on top of her shoes, she took it up and opened it, the note was printed so she had no idea who had written it. Sakuno's eyes widened, she kept reading it over and over again.

**_If you want to know the secret behind the kiss, meet me at the train station at 10:00 a.m. on Sunday._**

_Just who on earth could possible slip this inside my locker?_ She thought, her mind drifting to Fuji-senpai, however, Tezuka-senpai popped up as well as Ryoma-kun. She sighed totally frustrated with this turn-out, she mentally kicked herself for wanting to find out the male who had stolen her first kiss. Why couldn't she move on and forget about it? It wasn't like how it happened in the manga books she read, she couldn't look down on the main characters from above the page or even skip ahead to see what was going to happen. No, reality was far from that, and Sakuno had to learn to accept that fact. She could feel faint breathing against her neck. Turning around, she jumped realizing that Fuji was standing beside her_ reading _the note as well. A light smirk was plastered on his face while Sakuno's chocolate eyes gazed at his face.

"You're cute when you're frightened, you know that?" He said chuckling poking her nose playfully "Anyways, you should head to class before anything happens to you" With that being said, Fuji made his way down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. Her eyes never left his retreating figure until it was gone, she touched her nose, right where Fuji had poked. A smile played on her lips, she was glad to have found Fuji, maybe she was just hoping that he would be the one who kissed her. Shaking her head, she let her worries slip into nothing while she hurried off to class.

The week passed by slowly, nothing particular happened to her, just the usual teasing coming from Fuji, the quiet aura from Tezuka and the tennis prodigy, Ryoma. Finally the weekend approached and it was the day before Sakuno would be meeting with the person who had written the note. She looked at her wardrobe pondering on what to wear on Sunday. Picking out a light blue dress that stopped a little above her knee, a pink jacket and a pair of pink high heels, she placed them carefully together on the hook hanging on the back of her bedroom door. Sakuno then climbed into bed, drifting off into her sweet dreamland. Sleeping peacefully, she hadn't fully heard the sound of her alarm clock until her Grandmother came knocking on the young girl's door. Sakuno jumped up and her eyes shot towards the clock, it was already nine thirty and she was still in bed. Placing her feet on the carpeted floor, she practically ran into the bathroom doing her morning routine. She came out after ten minutes and quickly wore the outfit she had chosen the night before and brushed her hair, leaving it out, she decorated her locks with blue strawberry-shaped clips. Grabbing her handbag, she left her room, saying bye to her Grandmother as she closed the front door of the house. She kept glancing at her watch, it was already minutes to ten and she wasn't even halfway to the train station.

By the time she arrived, Sakuno was out of breath as she leaned against one of the pillars regaining her composure. She looked once again to her wristwatch, it said fifteen minutes past ten.

"Great…I'm fifteen minutes late…what if he left already thinking that I hadn't come?" She said to herself as her deep brown eyes scanned the crowd of people within the station's compounds. She wasn't sure who to search for but figured it would the person approaching her or at least the person would seem to be looking for someone. While she was looking, a male quietly tapped her shoulder.

"Sorry to be late Ryuzaki-san, normally you would be the one to be late" Ryoma said watching his classmate turning around at his statement, a surprised look on her face.

"R-Ryoma-kun! You were the one who wrote that note to me?" She asked, her big, round eyes focusing on the male.

"I'll explain later, now let's get going" He replied grabbing onto the female's wrist guiding her towards the train.

_Oh, just what is going on..?_ She thought, her thoughts scrambled all about in her mind.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4~! I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner . Just had too much going on in school D: I mightn't have time to write Chapter 5, so maybe around Christmas time, it'll be out! So please look forward to it ^^ Also please leave your reviews~**

**~* animeprincess32 *~**


End file.
